


whats up fidget spinners

by Rhaps0dic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Bi Jeremy, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/F, Gay Michael, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Roadtrips, Scars, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Mell, Trans Rich Goranski, Underage Drinking, anyways yea, aro ace Christine, bi rich, brooke is a stressed lesbian, chloe has no clue, gay and ace jenna, ice cream and brooklyn nine nine solve all ur problems, jenna deserves love, let them be hurt, let them grow, mental illnesses dont go away if you are in a relationship!!, michael and rich are trans buddies, nsfw mentioned, pan jake, smonk th weed, that boi is gay, they need to love and support eachother, they r gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dic/pseuds/Rhaps0dic
Summary: Michael makes a group chat to make fun of Jeremy when theyre both high and it turns out to be a supporting friend group, surprisingly.





	1. jeremys super high its fucking funny

**Author's Note:**

> Go holler at me over on instagram @sincerelyydoodles and go check out my other fics i thrive off of attention and it fuels me to write, hope you lovelies have a great day!! <3

 

 

_ gayer1 added imheere, playqueen, boybi, jakeyD, getlohst, jennarolan and valentino to the_ _ group _

_ gayer1 named the chat “jeremy is super high it's fucking funny”_

gayer1: guysguysguys look

gayer1: and gals

_ gayer1 sent a video _

playqueen: is that jeremy..?

boybi: hOly fuck

getlohst: is he okay fjjdnd

gayer1: yeah he's just really really high

gayer1: he's clinging to me like a sad koala and i don't know how to feel

jennarolan: is jeremy trying to put his fist in his mouth

jakeyD: he is jesus christ

valentino: do not take thy lords name in vain in my good christa suburb

valentino: **chdistian

valentino: FUCK

boybi: are we all gonna ignore the fact that chloe can't spell for shit

valentino: i will cut ur dick off richard

playqueen: how about we don't cut people's dicks off

getlohst: damn christine back at it again being the group mom

gayer1: guuuuuyuss hey

gayer1: it's germy

gayer1: jeremt

gayer1: djdjjdmfmf he took my phone because he can't find his (its in his pocket..)

imheere: heyy goys

imheere: guys

imheere: michael is gay

getlohst: uh we know that

valentino: he has a rainbow flag on his sweater

imheere: nonono i' mean he's gay

gayer1: oKAY THATS ENOUGH JERE

jakeyD: is he okay

boybi: i think michael took his phone away

gayer1: yeah i did

gayer1: it's not as bad as that one time he was super fucking baked and started to scream whenhe tried to cross the street

gayer1: it's funny when he gets stoned as fuck and does stupid shit

playqueen: you tried to climb a tree and started crying

gayer1: how did you find out

playqueen: jeremy

gayer1: that  _ s n i t c h _

jennarolan: michael did what

jennarolan: receipted

valentino: jesus christ

getlohst: is anyone else wondering what jeremy meant by michael is super gay in a way that we don't know

playqueen: uhh i passed it off as him being stoned..?

gayer1: hoooow about i don't answer that question bc it's ‘:)

boybi: i'm getting what ur saying but i dnot think anyone else does

boybi: i think you, me,and jeremy are the only ones who've smoked pot multiple times, like morethan six times

playqueen: i haven't touched one (1) single weed in my life

jakeyD: oh my god christine

getlohst: weed virgin

 

gayer1>>boybi

 

gayer1: okay so

gayer1: me and jeremy were smoking together

gayer1: and i may have suggested shotgunning

gayer1: and we kinda kissed

boybi: i kNEW IT

boybi: so you are dating

gayer1: no i just have the universe’s biggest crush on my best friend

gayer1: he probably doesn't even like me and is just too high to care

boybi: michael, michael dude breathe

boybi: he likes you i can tell

boybi: also why did you think it was a good idea to shotgun with your crush

gayer1: i was high dont blame me rihc 

  

_ jeremy is super high it's fucking funny _

 

gayer1: jeremy’s asleep now wtf

gayer1: i left for like ten minutes and he's asleep

boybi: michael it's like two in the morning

boybi: you should go to sleep.

jakeyD: so should you rich

boybi: don't call me out like this !!

gayer1: pff

jakeyD: we should all be asleep

playqueen: sleep!!!!

boybi: yes mom

gayer1: did you just call christine Mom?

boybi: yea

playqueen: all of you go to sleep!!!

gayer1: aight

jakeyD: gnight

 

_ jeremy is super high it's fucking funny _

 

playqueen: whats up fidget spinners

valentino: does the fucking splits im at work

getlohst: we need more bi representation in the media

jakeyD: yeah

jakeyD: im p sure rich would agree if he was online

jennarolan: mhm!

playqueen: we need more lgbt representation in general, and not just cis white gay guys

imlohst: yeah!!

gayer1: !!!!!! yes

imlohst: chlo can you even do the splits?

valentino: yeah, i did like, six years of ballet and gymnastics

imlohst: how did i not know

jakeyD: pff

boybi: BICH I HEARD MY NAME WHATS GOOD

valentino: came as called

jakeyD: that's not the only thing he’ll come to

jakeyD: hOW DO I DELETE A MESSAGE

boybi: J A K E YOU FUCKER

gayer1: wai t what

jennarolan: wait you guys are fucking

jakeyD: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,, we’re dating,,,,,,........

imheere: jesus christ

imlohst: haha i knew it

imlohst: chlo you owe me ten bucks

valentino: i can't. believe

jakeyD: yeah uh

jakeyD: i guess this is my way of coming out hahahahahaha

jakeyD: i’m pan

jakeyD: this really isn't how i wanted to come out

boybi: jake you okay?

jakeyD: fine

 

boybi>>jakeyD

 

boybi: jake

jakeyD: what

boybi: you're not okay are you?

boybi: i can tell you're upset hon

jakeyD: it's nothing rich

jakeyD: i'm fine, trust me

boybi: do you need me to come back?

jakeyD: i guess

jakeyD: you don't have to i don't want to inconvenience you

boybi: jake i love you you're never an inconvenience

boybi: gimmie ten minutes ill be there

jakeyD: thanks

jakeyD: i love you

boybi: i love you too <3

 

imheere>>gayer1

 

imheere: mikey

imheere: miiiiiiikey

imheere: michael

imheere: mICHAEL

imheere: MICHAEL MELL

gayer1: huh

gayer1: what's up

imheere: my dad’s out for the weekend if you wanna hang out?

imheere: we can chill and play video games if you want

gayer1: sure

gayer1: and i have some stuff to talk to you about, it's nothing bad don't worry jer

imheere: alright, ill see you in a bit

  

_ jeremy is super high it's fucking funny _

_imheere changed their name to gayer2_

 

gayer2: well!

gayer1: haha nice one babe

playqueen: jEREMY ARE YOU TWO FINALLY DATING

jennarolan: eyes emoji

gayer2: yup!!

boybi: yooooo i'm so proud of you two! michael did you finally get the balls to ask jeremy out?

gayer1: rich i don't have balls

boybi: i don't either dude

gayer1: but to answer your question, yes i did

gayer2: p f f

imlohst: congrats! i owe chloe ten bucks now

valentino: yesssssss

jakeyD: how many bets do you guys have?

valentino: oh only two, but none anymore

imlohst: our bets were that you and rich were together, and one on michael and jeremy askingeach other out. clo said it was michael and i bet on jeremy asking first, chlo wins

valentino: id like to thank my fans

valentino: no one and no one

valentino: its bcos i'm a Bitchhhhhh

gayer2: well then

gayer1: i think you're great chloe! you may be a bitch but you're getting better at being nice

valentino: thanks michael

playqueen: guys!! we should go to the beach and go camping!!!!

playqueen: end off summer vacay with a fun trip

boybi: one thing, if we’re gonna do this, no big fires please

jakeyD: yeah, and i can't walk super far without my legs still hurting from when i broke them

playqueen: yup and yup! there's a small beach that has a wood fire ban currently and it'saccessible as heck

gayer1: oooh is it at the lake?

playqueen: mhm! my parents would take me there a lot when i was younger

gayer1: my parents never did anything with me they don't care

jakeyD: man same

jakeyD: shitty parents club

valentino: can i join ?

gayer1: anyone w shitty parents or no parents can, which i think is all of us mostly?

playqueen: my dad passed away and my mom passed of grief, so i live with my grandparents

getlohst: ahaha my parents are kinda just,,, not good?

valentino: my parents are filthy rich and don't care about me really so,,,,,

jennarolan: i was an illegitimate child, and my mother died in childbirth and my father didn't wantme so,, i live with my mom’s sister and her husband

gayer2: i love my dad but my mom left us..?

boybi: i have shitty parents too hahahahahah

boybi: i don't wannna talk about it

jakeyD: so it's official, shitty parents club

 

_ gayer1 changed the chat name to _ _ shitty parents club™ _

 

gayer1: much better

playqueen: the first meeting consists of coffee, snacks and snuggles. whenever someone needsit

boybi: can we start that first meeting now

boybi: my dad phoned me and left a bunch of shitty voice mails

gayer1: what did he say

boybi: the same shit as always, him being a drunk transphobic homophobic asshole

boybi: i don't know why he won't leave me aloneinffjdndn

boybi: jAKE JUMPED ON ME WTF

boybi: HE SCREAMED “BOYFRIEND SNUGGLES” AND TACKLED ME ON YHE COUCH

gayer2: me and michael will be there soon!!

jennarolan: me and the girls will be there asap, we were at the mall

boybi: thanks you guys

gayer1: do you need me to bring an extra big hoodie? i call them dysphoria sweaters

boybi: hell yes trans squad mikey

gayer2: hEy that's my nickname for him

gayer1: your nicknames for me include, mario to my princess peach, player one, my world, fluffboy, honey, babe, darling, handsome, mikey

gayer2: oKY THATS ENOUGH

gayer2: we’ll be there soon with starbucks, do you guys want anything @ rich and jake?

jakeyD: venti passion tea lemonade for rich, with a cookie dough cake pop, and a iced latte forme(any size idc)! thanks you guys

gayer2: no problem!!

getlohst: i can get snacks, we’re close to a 7/11

playqueen: and we have cool blankets that i insisted we buy

playqueen: i kinda got one for everyone,,,,,,

jakeyD: that sounds awesome, thank you guys

jakeyD: rich says thank you too

jakeyD: i took his phone so he couldn't see the things his dad’s been saying

gayer2: i want to phone his dad and talk to him, give him a piece of my mind

jakeyD: it's no use jeremy, thank you though -rich

gayer1: we’re here, we’ll be up soon

playqueen: so will we, probably later than those two though!

 

playqueen>>jakeyD

 

playqueen: how is rich doing? i know he fell asleep, is he feeling better

jakeyD: yeah, he's better. michael and jeremy stayed a while longer and we just hung out. rich fell back asleep after michael started singing and playing a guitar i didn't know we had in ourapartment…

jakeyD: it was kinda adorable honestly

jakeyD: i don't think i've ever seen rich that at peace

 

playqueen: awwwww

playqueen: that's good, i'm glad he's okay

jakeyD: thanks, ill let him know that when he's awake

jakeyD: he was so emotionally exhausted from his dad he just passed out

playqueen: yeah, poor guy :(

jakeyD: his dad’s always been a dick

jakeyD: one day i swear i'm going to fight him and he's gonna sorry he ever hurt rich 

jakeyD: sorry that was kinda

jakeyD: violent…

playqueen: it's alright jake, you're allowed to be upset and angry. his dad had hurt a lot of peopleand especially someone you're close to, you're allowed to feel this strongly about it. i'm notgonna stop you from beating his dad up

playqueen: ill be there cheering you on

jakeyD: thank you chrissy

playqueen: no problem jake, i'm happy to help<3

 


	2. #exposed

_shitty parents squad™_

boybi: heyheyhey   
boybi: everyone   
boybi: may i have your attentioooonnnnnn  
valentino: what do you want  
playqueen: ???   
boybi: i wanna make sure everyone sees this  
getlohst: yo  
jakeyD: i'm here  
gayer2: hey   
gayer1: jsndndff hey   
jennarolan: anything that says i need your attention has my Immediate attention rich  
boybi: okay so  
gayer2: michael i can hear you giggling wjat did you do   
boybi: i have a picture of the UpmosT Important Thingy   
jennarolan: what is it

_boybi sent a picture_

jennarolan: jEREMY HKDNDNDNF  
gayer1: andnndnsKsmdkmzmKANDKFMFMFFFFNDNDN  
gayer2: RICH WHERE DID YOU GET THAT  
boybi: ………   
gayer2: MICHAEL MELL I SWEAR TO GOD THAT SIXTH GRADE WE DONT TALK ABOUT THAT  
gayer1: JJSNDKDKFKKFFFFFF   
jakeyD: oh my god  
playqueen: i always knew he was a furry   
valentino: holy shit   
getlohst: are we all just gonna out jeremy for the embarrassing things he's done?  
gayer2: nO BROOKE PLEASE   
gayer1: hell yes  
gayer2: why must you do this to me michael  
gayer1: bc i love you   
boybi: gaaaaayyyyyyyy   
gayer2: rich ur getting exposed next   
boybi: what no  
jakeyD: he has all of taylor swift’s music on spotify and on cd   
boybi: J A K E N O  
jennarolan: holy fuck same rich   
playqueen: i've done nothing wrong ever yall can't expose me   
valentino: uhh   
getlohst: yeah, we can't expose christine  
jennarolan: didn't she climb the rafters above the stage in the theatre and get stuck  
gayer2: y e s she did   
playqueen: oh my god i didn't think anyone knew about that jfc   
boybi: JAKE IS KINKY IM EXPOSING HIM ON THAT  
jakeyD: R J C H I SWEAR TO GOD  
getlohst: chloe made a water slide off her second floor balcony once  
valentino: yeah well you   
valentino: you  
valentino: uhh   
gayer1: knocked over like three bottles of nail polish onto chloe’s carpet   
getlohst: andndndnfmffmfmfmffm that was horrible i'm so sorry about that  
valentino: when did that happen  
gayer2: michael started crying over how cute meerkats are   
gayer1: THEYRE TINY FLUFFY DOG CATS  
jennarolan: i’m exposing myself no one gets the glory of it   
jennarolan: i got suspended for standing on a desk and screaming at a teacher in sixth grade  
gayer1: jfc jenna   
jaksyD: now everyone has been exposed   
gayer1: yup

jakeyD>>boybi

jakeyD: mmmmm riiiiiichhhhhhhhh   
jakeyD: riiiiichy   
boybi: what's up babe  
jakeyD: i'm lonely   
boybi: i'm getting groceries jake  
jakeyD: hurryyyyyyy i wanna snuggle and watch movies  
jakeyD: like netflix  
boybi: ;)   
jakeyD: no i mean they have cute movies on netflix you weirdo not sex  
jakeyD: maybe later but not now  
boybi: ill be home soon babe

_shitty parents squad™_

gayer1: hgaho jan sfmnj k.n s3 kjgnnjvnjge jngesjngjnxnj  
jennarolan: michael what the hell was that  
gayer1: i DHWRRI dROPPED MY LAPTIop   
playqueen: michael are you alright   
gayer1: noim michael not alright  
gayer2: are you stoned  
gayer1: yeeaaaaaaaa  
playqueen: it's eight in the morning   
gayer1: ur point??   
jennarolan: bitch same   
gayer1: yeeeeet  
gayer1: i also  
gayer1: apparently slept in my heelies   
gayer1: so when i got up at like 4 to pee  
gayer1: I ROLLED DOWN THE HALL AND SCREAMED   
playqueen: michael holy shit   
valentino: oh my god michael  
gayer2: this is why you don't smoke pot kids  
gayer1: you smoke too jeremy   
gayer1: but that statement is accurate don't smoke pot it's Wild  
gayer2: shush

_getlohst has left the chat_

playqueen: is brooke okay?   
jennarolan: i hope she is…   
gayer1: mmm?????   
gayer2: i can message her??   
playqueen: chloe? do you know what's happening?  
valentino: how the hell would i know. it's not like we’re dating or share every little detail like the rest of you.   
gayer1: was that meant to be a dig on us   
valentino: how about you figure that out for yourself.   
gayer1: jesus christ okay fine

  
gayer2>>getlosht

gayer2: brooke?   
gayer2: are you okay?   
gayer2: you know you can talk to me, or any of us, we’re here for you  
getlosht: i know i just  
getlohst: don't wanna talk about it right now  
gayer2: wanna come over and eat ice cream out of the tub? we don't have to talk about what's wrong if you don't want  
getlohst: that  
getlohst: that sounds awesome  
getlohst: thank you jere   
gayer2: it's no problem brooke   
gayer2: still peanut butter chocolate?   
gayer2: i can pick you up on my way back from the store  
getlohst: yup, sounds good <3

  
gayer2>>valentino

gayer2: chloe, you online?   
valentino: what do you want.  
gayer2: are you okay?   
valentino: why do you care.  
gayer2: because i'm your friend   
valentino: yeah sure, of course you're my friend. great.   
gayer2: what is going on with you?   
valentino: its none of your business. go listen to brooke bitch or whatever the hell shes doing to get more people to pity her.  
gayer2: you really are being a bitch today.   
valentino: yeah thanks, fucking awesome.

__

“Brooke, I got spoons!” Jeremy came back running up the stairs, to see Brooke sitting in the corner of his room, tears streaking down her face. “Brooke? Brooke breathe, breathe with me, it’s going to be okay. Are you okay if I sit beside you and hug you?” He asked, keeping his voice soft and gentle, just how he would when Michael had panic attacks. Jeremy didn’t know if that was what was happening with Brooke, but she looked like hell. She nodded, crying more. Jeremy sat down beside her, and wrapped both of his arms around her and squeezed softly so she had some form of pressure to relax her. “Are you able to talk about it or not now?”  
“Not… Not now… I’m sorry Jer-”  
“You don’t have to be sorry Brooke, it’s okay. Is there anything I can do to help?”  
She just shrugged, and frowned.   
“Wanna eat ice cream until you feel better?”   
“Sure…” Brooke tucked her knees to her chest, and took one of the spoons from Jeremy with a soft smile, but was still clearly upset.   
“B99 and ice cream?” He smiled, tossing an X-Box remote in the air, and she genuinely smiled. Even after the two had broken up, they still were good friends and watched Netflix together. They had a good friendship, and Brooklyn Nine-Nine was a good show to watch with friends. After about five episodes, Brooke spoke up about a bit of what was bugging her.   
“Jeremy, how did you know you were bisexual?”  
“I- Uh?”  
“You know, how did you realize you liked boys too…” Brooke was fidgeting with the spoon, twirling it and stabbing the ice cream, a mix of anxiously stabbing it and angrily stabbing it.   
“Well, honestly? A part of me always liked Michael, and I just didn’t realize it was romantic. The one thing that made me realize is kinda embarrassing. We were smoking again and I told a dumb joke, and the way he laughed and his eyes lit up? I knew I loved him. It’s kinda cheesy.”  
“That’s cute,” Brooke smiled, laughing a bit. “The reason I asked is, I… I think I like Chloe!” She blurted out, her face going completely red. “I just… She’s the problem right now. I wish I didn't want to kiss her stupid adorable face!”   
“What happened? Second of all, that's adorable,”  
“Well, we were talking and… I brought up the fact about having an eating disorder because I’ve been losing a lot of weight because of it, and she- she said that I-” Brooke was crying again, and Jeremy moved to hug her. “She said I only do it for attention! She said I-” Brooke let out a sob, that sounded gross and horrible, all Jeremy wanted to do was hold her and possibly fight Chloe. “That I wasn't really struggling with it and I just wanted boys to pity me- so I said… I said not just boys and she- she looked at me like I’m disgusting!”   
“Brooke, Brookey, she's not right. You're not doing it for attention, you have a problem with it, Chloe is just, not having a great time right now. Just breathe, breathe with me okay? In for four, hold for four, out for four and hold for four again. Okay? It's okay, it's gonna be okay.”   
Jeremy just hugged her and let Brooke cry into his shoulder. For now, they would take things as they came, and deal with the situation later.   
“Just breathe, let yourself be upset, and let it wash over you like waves of water. The tide goes out eventually, so until then, we wait for the tide.”   
“Thank you Jeremy,”  
“It's no problem.”

__

_shitty parents squad™_

_gayer2 has added getlohst to the cha_ t

getlohst: what's up you beautiful people  
playqueen: BROOKE!!!!!   
gayer1: brooke!! u okay?   
getlohst: i'm okay now, jeremy and i had a feelings chat and ate ice cream  
jennarolan: that's good!   
valentino: ugh  
getlohst: chloe. i need to talk to you.   
valentino: what do you want   
gayer2: be nice chloe   
getlohst: pm me

valentino>>getlohst

valentino: so what do you want.  
getlohst: drop the punctuation i know you're upset chlo  
valentino: why does it matter to you  
getlohst: because you're my friend!   
getlohst: you upset me a lot and honestly? it was a bitch move, i know you're better than that. just talk to me please? i want to help you, you can't solve what's going on by bottling it all in clo  
valentino: you're right…   
valentino: i'm sorry,   
valentino: i know it's late as hell right now but, pinkberry? tomorrow at 2pm?  
getlohst: sure, that sounds good  
valentino: i'm sorry brookie

_shitty parents squad™_

gayer1: someone meet me nd jer for fries and shit   
jakeyD: me and rich can!   
jakeyD: new york fries in the malls food court?   
gayer1: yeyeye  
jakeyD: we’ll be there in 20   
gayer1: see u guys then!!!   
boybi: f O O D   
gayer2: FRIES   
jakeyD: i wanna get poutine   
gayer1: hell y e a h   
gayer2: see yall then  
playqueen: are we all ignoring that jeremy just said yall   
jennarolan: i never ignore these things christine  
gayer2: cHrIsTiIiIiIiInE   
playqueen: jesus christ jeremy   
jennarolan: eyes emoji   
playqueen: jEeEeReEeEmYyYyY   
boybi: akdjdnndmdndnd

_shitty parents squad™_

gayer2: RICH DROPPED FRIES EVERYWHERE SJDKDMFNFN  
jakeyD: it's a mess holy shit  
jakeyD: i?? come back from the bathroom to see rich standing on a table because there's a spider on the floor  
jakeyD: and spilt his fries  
boybi: SPIDERS ARE S CAR Y J A K E   
boybi: LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO TAKE YOUR FRIES NOW BABY   
jakeyD: fine   
gayer1: JEREMY WONT STOP LAUGHING ANKSMFMFFM   
gayer1: HES CLOSE TO TEARS   
gayer1: JAKE GET HIM OFF THE TABLE  
jakeyD: fiiiine  
gayer2: JAJDNDNDN JAKE TRIED TO PICK RICH UP AND DROPPED HI M   
playqueen: holy shit you guys   
gayer1: now they're going to the bathroom to get the gravy off of rich’s pants and jer is going to get someone to help clean up   
gayer1: chrissy can i pm you?   
playqueen: yeah totally   
valentino: whoop i'm back   
getlohst: all is Chill w us yeet

_shitty parents squad™_

boybi: L I F E. I S. T E M P O R A R Y.   
boybi: F I S H. V O R E. I S. F O R E V E R.   
getlohst: rich wtf???? it's 3 in the morning   
boybi: yeaaaaa i can't sleep   
boybi: i wanna scream and cry kinda  
getlohst: do it then, just don't wake up jake   
getlohst: go for a run! let out the energy go sprint and just   
getlohst: let it all out man  
boybi: thanks brooke! i will  
getlohst: just don't get lost  
boybi: or should i say  
getlohst: hoe don't do it  
boybi: don't get lohst  
getlohst: ajdjdmdnmdndndfnmf

_shitty parents squad™_

jakeyD: why did i wake up with a sweaty rich laying on top of me  
gayer1: i never would've guessed rich is a top   
jakeyD: no, he's a power bottom   
boybi: J a K e D i L l I n G e R  
jennarolan: akdnkxndndnd  
gayer1: damn  
gayer2: damn   
jennarolan: damn  
playqueen: damn  
getlohst: damn  
valentino: damn  
boybi: damn  
jakeyD: damn   
playqueen: why are we all saying damn  
valentino: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
jennarolan: bc jake exposed rich  
boybi: not fair   
jakeyD: you told everyone that i'm kinky a few days ago  
gayer2: you and michael would get along perfectly  
gayer2: you kinky lil shits   
gayer1: i'm shorter than you but jake is taller than u   
boybi: WHY IS JAKE SO TALL ITS NOT FAIR  
boybi: i'm fighting everyone taller than me  
playqueen: so everyone but me?   
boybi: yup!   
jakeyD: i'm not gonna fight you rich   
boybi: square up binch   
gayer1: meet me in the pit bro   
boybi: time and place man  
gayer1: dennys parking lot, 6pm dude  
boybi: see you then boy   
valentino: why do u keep saying variations of man and dude   
gayer1: validation  
boybi: validation  
boybi: JINX   
gayer1: i'll get u a slushie after we fight at dennys   
jakeyD: michael dude   
jakeyD: rich is really strong bad idea  
gayer1: but i. can climb the roof  
playqueen: uh how do you know that  
gayer1: i've done it before   
boybi: get ready 2 square up man   
gayer1: you're on bro  
gayer2: michael please   
jakeyD: rich no  
gayer2: should we supervise?   
jakeyD: yeah probably   
boybi: LETS DO THIS MIKEY  
playqueen: oh my god

 

 


	3. fight club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a disaster and rich likes to fight people also sorry it's so short and i'm on my phone so it won't let me italicize things :))))

shitty parents squad™ 

boybi: H A I W I N   
boybi: SUCK IT MICHAEL  
gayer1: #rude   
gayer1: YOU LICKED MY GLASSES ITS   
NOT FAIR RICH  
boybi: i won fair and square michael!   
gayer2: it was hilarious bc rich is tiny and michael is a gangly monster and rich climbed on him   
jakeyD: michael has some pretty cool moves   
jakeyD: it was technically a tie but rich licked michael’s face…  
valentino: please tell me somebody recorded it   
gayer2: i did lmao  
jakeyD: it was not at all a serious fight nobody's hurt but rich wants to start a fight club

gayer2 sent a video

jakeyD: it was honestly hilarious  
boybi: the denny’s employees came out and yelled at us but   
boybi: i may have told them to fuck off and kiss my ass   
gayer1: i made him buy me a slushie bc my glasses were so smudged and gross   
gayer1: i couldn't see a thing  
jakeyD: jeremy started singing fireflies   
gayer2: we’re banned from the denny’s now  
getlohst: i can't believe you guys  
playqueen: i believe them  
playqueen: they are definitely the people to seriously fight each other in a denny’s parking lot   
gayer1: christine can i message u i have a question  
playqueen: yea fire away !   
jennarolan: i need to save that video   
jennarolan: it'll get so many views 

gayer1>>playqueen 

gayer1: C H R I S T I N E   
gayer1: CHRTSOBGW HELP  
gayer1: CHRISTINE PLEaSE   
playqueen: what's up michael?   
gayer1: IM HAVING A CRISIS BLEASE HELP  
gayer1: YOURE THE MOM FRIEND HELP ME WITH THIS  
playqueen: okay first, caps lock off. breathe michael.   
playqueen: what's going on?   
gayer1: ,,,,,,,,, romantic crisis  
playqueen: what?  
gayer1: so you know how  
gayer1: me jer rich n jake went out for lunch the other day??   
playqueen: yeah rich spilt fries everywhere   
gayer1: okay so,,,,,   
gayer1: i like them  
playqueen: like as friends or love ?   
gayer1: love, like like, they're so kind and sweet and they're just   
gayer1: perfect  
playqueen: aww that's cute   
gayer1: time to bottle this up and not talk about it   
playqueen: why?   
gayer1: i just…. don't want to bother jeremy and make him think i don't love him as much   
playqueen: ah, i'm sorry mikey 

shitty parents squad™ 

playqueen: sup nerds   
gayer2: ur the nerd   
playqueen: says the one who owns a nintendo onesie   
gayer1: I GOT THAT FOR HIM   
valentino: that's adorable  
jennarolan: agreed  
jennarolan: i’m having a Lesbian Crisis  
gayer1: DEETS  
gayer1: NOW  
jennarolan: so uh,, i saw her at pride and i saw her again at the coffee shop and DAMN SHES CUTE  
gayer1: A S K   
gayer1: H E R   
gayer1: O U T  
gayer1: J E N N A  
jennarolan: i'll ask for her number the next time i see her   
playqueen: nice!!   
playqueen: sometimes honestly being ace is exhausting,,,,,,,   
playqueen: this guy was trying to hit on me and i kept asking him to go away and he wouldn't leave me alone even after i said i was aro ace   
gayer2: ugh i'm sorry chris  
playqueen: it's alright  
jennarolan: i get how u feel, i'm not aro but i'm ace and everyone expects teenagers to be horny little shits   
jennarolan: no offence jeremy  
gayer2: none taken!   
gayer1: he has a really high sex drive it's crazy  
jakeyD: uhhh okqy   
boybi: that's Not aomething we needed to know michael lmao   
gayer2: y E A H   
gayer2: also i'm changing my name back to imheere it's too confusing haha

gayer2 has changed their name to imheere 

imheere: better  
valentino: i get my nails done and this happens i swear yall are insanse  
getlohst: chloe you misspent insane  
valentino: i know i'm just gonna leave it  
imheere: wow  
gayer1: knsansw   
gayer1: i'm even worse than chloe lmfao   
jennarolan: how do you misspell insane that badly jesus christ  
gayer1: we can't all be Perfect spellers jenna   
jennarolan: yeah fair  
jakeyD: like, jenna your english levels are seriously off the charts   
jakeyD: you're at like what ?   
jakeyD: AP english? college level?  
jennarolan: yup! i've been in pre ap/ap since freshman year   
playqueen: goddamn jenna   
jennarolan: i'm in all the advanced classes for core subjects   
jennarolan: me and jake have math together  
jakeyD: we are honestly troublemakers   
jakeyD: class is boring without the rest of yall   
getlohst: did you just say yall jake  
valentino: he's like  
valentino: passive aggressively southern   
gayer1: we live in new jersey how can you be southern   
jakeyD: contracting words is just easier!   
boybi: ^^^ esp when u have a lisp   
imheere: your lisp is cute and makes you you   
gayer1: i agree! it's awesome  
jakeyD: also im bringing up the fact that when i used a wheelchair after i first broke my legs for a while rich ran down a hallway pushin me and almost crashed into lockers   
playqueen: I REMEMBER THAT THAT WAS OUTSIDE OF MY CHEMISTRY CLASS   
getlohst: jesus christ all are wild   
valentino: agreed,,,   
playqueen: we need to go back to school shopping   
playqueen: who's ready for senior year?  
gayer1: N O  
getlohst: please no   
valentino: don't even mention it jadndmnd  
imheere: hhhhhh   
jakeyD: uh yeah no  
boybi: IM HYPED I LOVE SCHOOL SUPPLIES !!!!!!!!!!   
jennarolan: i wanna get some new lenses for my camera so i can get better pictures for the yearbook   
jennarolan: i'm so glad they let me take charge i know legit everything that's going on and i take good pictures  
boybi: SQUAD SELFIE IN THE YEARBOOK   
playqueen: LIKE TEN   
imheere: we’re squad goals tbh   
jakeyD: R O A D T R I P   
jakeyD: let's mc fucking go to nyc for a week or something   
valentino: hell yeah, two cars, i could like pay for at least half   
jakeyD: yeaah same my parents left me a lot of money   
jakeyD: it's not even a long drive it's like 2 hours   
gayer1: i have my licence  
getlohst: same  
getlohst: i just got a car recently so i can drive  
valentino: you and michael as our drivers   
getlohst: i'm fairly sure that's good   
gayer1: so we’re doing this?   
imheere: i'm down to do it!  
jennarolan: same  
playqueen: yup!   
valentino: so it's settled, road trip to new york!   
playqueen: HOW LONG BC I WANNA SEE IF I CAN GET BROADWAY TICKETS  
playqueen: i can check at least!!   
valentino: it's the start of august so,,,, two weeks from now? then we have some time to go for school stuff after   
playqueen: alright, sounds good to me  
imheere: honestly don't underestimate how quickly christine gets tickets for things shes scary good at it  
valentino: i believe it   
boybi: NYC GET READY FOR R I C H  
getlohst: michael i can take chlo jenna and christine if you wanna go with jer rich and jake?   
gayer1: yeah sure! 

playqueen>>gayer1

playqueen: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
gayer1: not helping christine   
playqueen: i knoooooowwwwwwww 

shitty parents squad™

valentino: okay so next friday we can meet up at the mall at 11:00 so we can get snacks and make sure we have everyone and then go  
valentino: i have a plan already  
valentino: also i want pinkberry so   
getlohst: @ jenna and christine yall wanna sleep over at chloe's house so we can all go together on friday?   
jennarolan: sure!   
playqueen: yeah sure!!   
boybi: michaellllll can u bring a cooler of red   
gayer1: ye totally   
gayer1: i basically always have some in my trunk   
gayer1: plus we can always get code red at gas stations if anyone needs it   
jakeyD: this is gonna be awesome and chaos  
imheere: watch out NYC   
imheere: here comes the squip squad


	4. heads up new york, here they come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhOoP

_ shitty parents squad™  _

 

imheere: WHERE IS RICH

imheere: J AKE 

imheere: R I C H

imheere: WE HAVENT EVEN LEFT YET AND I LOST RICH SKDNDMJDFJ

boybi: HEY TALLASS IM HERE 

boybi: i'm laying on the concrete out front of starbucks 

jennarolan: god that's a mood

valentino: christine wh are you sitting on rich

playqueen: cuz i can 

playqueen: @ everyone if you have medicine did you bring it 

jakeyD: rich has his

imheere: me and michael did 

playqueen: good just wanted to make sure<3

getlohst: i feel like i deserve half off or something for working at pinkberry but NO I HAVE TO PAY FULL PRICE I HOPE YOU LIKE YOGURT CHLOE 

valentino: yes….? 

gayer1: is brooke okay

getlohst: i've had no coffee and. i didn't sleep 

getlohst: how much would it cost to get like a 2L cup and full it up with coffee from 7/11 

gayer1: idk like 10$ maybe? 

getlohst: okay like gimmie twenty minutes or less im going to walmart

jennarolan: is she 

playqueen: she is……

valentino: and there you see the horrifying sight of brooke isabelle lohst sprinting across a parking lot and a road at nine in the morning to walmart for a thermos

gayer1: in wedges to make it even funnier

boybi: what's happening i can hear everyone laughing 

boybi: was that brooke screaming

jennarolan: yup 

playqueen: i think she said “fucking shit walmart better be open” and then she fell over 

imheere: oh mood 

jakeyD: an d this is why you don't run in high heels

valentino: excuse me bitch watch this

gayer1: famous last words 

boybi: HOLY FUCK CHLOE 

jennarolan: i'm 

jennarolan: shocked

valentino: check ur lipstick b4 u come for me bitch 

getlohst: i'm back what did i miss

imheere: chloe started sprinting in her heels and did a front flip and then the splits

jakeyD: just to prove me wrong 

getlohst: so the normal

valentino: yeah 

gayer1: honestly you two are like

gayer1: super badass 

valentino: why thank you

getlohst: it was actually clo who started the whole running in heels thing  because she wanted to be like poison ivy 

getlohst: we went to the track and would race eachother in our heels 

boybi: friend goals 

valentino: well, shall we go on our way? 

gayer1: yup, as soon as rich gets  _ in the fucking car  _

boybi: s h u s h i'm hvaing a crisis on the ground leave me be

imheere: jake?

jakeyD: on it 

valentino: you just got jake to pick rich up 

imheere: yup

playqueen: let's go!!!! 

getlohst: GET FUCKING READY NEW YORK I HAVE CAFFEINE AND ENERGY GET F U C K E D 

gayer1: is it safe to let her drive 

playqueen: um not too sure

valentino: let's gO 

imheere: well it looks like we’re going 

jennarolan: i have my license just in case 

playqueen: oh thank god

jakeyD: yo michael can i sit in the front w you my legs are too long for the back 

gayer1: yeah totally jer that means you get to deal with rich 

boybi: I CALL THE AUX CORD HOPE YOU LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT AND BEYONCÉ 

valentino: haha get rekt 

valentino: we have a medley of musicals and pop dance music 

playqueen: i couldn't get tickets to anything on such short notice but we can go visit all the theatres 

imheere: i for one like taylor swift as well 

boybi: rad alao 

boybi: also* 

boybi: i might fall asleep on you i fall asleep really easily during car rides

jakeyD: i'll take pictures 

playqueen: awwwwwww

playqueen: we’ll see you at the hotel? 

gayer1: yup, text or call any of us if something goes wrong 

valentino: will do

jakeyD: let's get this show on the toad 

jennarolan: you mean this show on the road? 

jakeyD: i meat what i said 

jakeyD: duck it 

jakeyD: F U C K I T 

getlohst: LETS GO FUCKERS 

boybi: i'm bi and ready to die 

imheere: god same

getlohst: rt

valentino: guyyyyyys new york city is waitinggggg 

gayer1: alright see you there you guys! 

 

_ shitty parents squad™ _

 

jakeyD: rich and jeremy have taken to screaming Partition as loud as they can and i didn't know that jeremy knew french so well,,,, 

jakeyD: michael looks like he's trying not to cry

playqueen: jeez 

jennarolan: wow 

jennarolan: christine u doing okay? 

playqueen: yeah i'm alright! driving just makes me feel weird so i always put headphones on 

jennarolan: ah okay! 

jakeyD: rich is really dramatic oh my god he's trying to like 

jakeyD: give the seat a lap dance……

valentino: he's your boyfriend 

jakeyD: yeah i know he's pretty adorable

 

valentino>>jakeyD

 

valentino: jake 

valentino: this is important

jakeyD: sup

valentino: promise me you won't tell anyone or i will cut your balls off

jakeyD: i can't tell if you're serious and if this is a really bad thing

jakeyD: did you kill someone?

valentino: no! 

valentino: it's uh

valentino: probably worse than that ugh

jakeyD: did you hit someone with a car?

valentino: NO 

valentino: so uh you know how uh 

valentino: brooke is bi right

jakeyD: i didn't know but i do now

jakeyD: what about it

valentino: if you tell anyone i'll kill you jacob 

jakeyD: i won't tell anyone jesus christ chloe 

valentino: i think i like brooke 

jakeyD: oh 

valentino: yeah it's shitty 

valentino: she probably hates me after what i said that made her leave the chat…

jakeyD: i'm sure she doesn't hate you chloe, she forgives you i'm sure 

valentino: yeah sure 

jakeyD: i'm sure of it chlo

valentino: thanks for listening jake 

jakeyD: it's no problem

valentino: also i'm fairly sure brooke had too much coffee 

jakeyD: well she'll crash from too much caffeine eventually 

valentino: yeah fair

valentino: see you guys at the hotel

 

_ shitty parents squad™  _

 

gayer1: where's jake 

boybi: he found the pool 

boybi: there's no getting him out now 

imheere: HE NEEDS TO GET O U T WE NEED DINNER JAKE 

gayer1: i’d drag him out but i don't wanna get my binder wet 

playqueen: ill do it gdi jake 

playqueen: hes as easily distracted as i am,, 

valentino: okay so we have two rooms, one with a queen and two doubles and one with two queens   
valentino: so me nd brooke can share the queen, jenna and chris can take the doubles and that leaves u boys with two queens 

jakeyD: cool

boybi: PILLOW F I G H T 

imheere: uhh don't wreck anything 

gayer1: P I L L O W. F I G H T 

jakeyD: jesus christ 

jakeyD: let's just get dj.bnet first 

jakeyD: oh for fucks sake 

playqueen: dinner? 

jakeyD: yes dinner i'm bungry 

jakeyD: anyways i hate spelling and don't give a shit 

valentino: LETS GO GET FOOD 

valentino: also jake please put a shirt on 

jakeyD: rich stole my hoodie 

getlohst: riiich give it back we can't have jake walking around shirtless 

boybi: excuse me 

boybi: he's super hot like look at those muscles and also i'm cold so i'm keeping it 

imheere: i have another hoodie in michael's car if you wanna borrow it?

boybi: sure!! 

jennarolan: let's get this show on the  _ toad  _ for dinner as jake would so eloquently put it 

jakeyD: jenna this is homophobia 

gayer1: i'm the only 110% homo one yall 

playqueen: that is true

playqueen: i mean i'm aro/ace

jennarolan: i'm lesbian and ace 

jakeyD: im pan 

boybi: as my name says, i'm bi

imheere: i'm bi too 

getlohst: i'm bi! 

valentino: i'm uhhhh idk not straight? 

gayer1: well now that we've settled this i want a burger let's go get food or smthhh 

 

jakeyD>>valentino

 

jakeyD: chloe 

jakeyD: chloe 

jakeyD: chloe 

jakeyD: chloe 

jakeyD: CHLOE IM HAVING A CRISIS HELP 

valentino: jfc what's wrong man 

jakeyD: i totally may not be slightly totally crushing on michael and jeremy they're just so cute and we all get along so well i just wanna kiss them so badly oh sugar honey iced tea what do i do!

valentino: was it nessecary to say sugar honey iced tea jake

jakeyD: Y E S H E L P 

valentino: okay breathe, just like, talk to rich about it or something? 

valentino: he’ll understand, i'm really bad at relationship advice dude 

jakeyD: thanks chlo 

valentino: no problem jakey 


	5. #jennarolanspigeonarmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hate myself and know nothing about new york also sorry for the shirty formatting i accidentally erased part of it and i'm on my phone babysitting

_shitty parents squad™_

playqueen: okay so uh has anyone seen jenna???   
playqueen: i can't find her   
boybi: PIGEONS ARE TRYING TO EAT MY LUNCH H E L P   
jennarolan: MWA HAHA   
jennarolan: just as planned   
jakeyD: jenna wtf   
valentino: why is rich   
valentino: jenna found the pigeons didn't she   
jennarolan: MY PIGEON ARMY IS UNSTOPPABLE   
jennarolan: first job, steal rich’s lunch   
jennarolan: second job? take over NYC   
jennarolan: THEN THE WORLD  
imheere: jesus christ   
getlohst: _jeremy voice:_ jesus christ  
gayer1: we all read that in his voice didn't we   
playqueen: y eah   
boybi: i wanna get more food but jenna's pigeon army will eat it   
jakeyD: i'll protect you  
boybi: jake you cried when you saw a duck   
jakeyD: IT WAS A SCARY DUCK RICJ   
gayer1: oh worm   
imheere: michael seriously   
gayer1: yes

_valentino added gayer1, jakeyD, boybi, playqueen, jennarolan_

_valentino named the chat ‘No fucking snitching u hoes’_

valentino: THIS IS IMPORTANT   
valentino: okay so brooke's birthday is in a   
month and we need to plan a big party   
valentino: also uhh i found this really pretty purple ring in a shop should i buy it for her   
valentino: i plan on asking her out on her birthday with the ring….   
jakeyD: aw hell yes   
imheere: holy shit,,,,,   
imheere: this is going to be perfect   
gayer1: how much glitter   
playqueen: lots   
gayer1: how big of a party cuz like,,,,, i panic with big crowds and also hhhh y'all know   
imheere: it's okay michael, i'm sure not too many people  
valentino: yeah just like, us, brooke nd dustin probably!   
gayer1: okay cool!   
valentino: a small home-y party   
valentino: like order pizza and chill w a bit of booze thrown in   
valentino: also no fire dw rich!   
boybi: WE SHOULD GET AN ICE CREAM CAKE   
jakeyD: BOOZE AND HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL   
valentino: we should play spin the bottle and truth or dare or some shit   
jennarolan: so like a middle school party but with a lot of alcohol   
valentino: y u p   
jakeyD: sounds lit   
boybi: jake no that word is so old now  
jakeyD: what? like dabbing?   
gayer1: I LIKE DABBING   
playqueen: it's so old you guys,,,,,   
boybi: remember when i taught jake to dab and he  
boybi: didn't stop doing it for like a. month  
valentino: that was a disaster

_shitty parents squad™_

getlohst: why is it so quiet you guys????   
jakeyD: uhhh idk   
gayer1: hey u know what we should do   
playqueen: w h a   
gayer1: WE SHOULD REENACT RENT IN OUR ROOMS   
valentino: i mean, there is a connecting door so i don't see why not   
gayer1: i'm just going to let jeremy rest he's not feeling too great  
gayer1: i gave him some red mtn dew and he went to bed… he also has my headphones on listening to a sleepy playlist   
boybi: that's good   
valentino: I CALL BEING MAUREEN   
getlohst: i'll be joanne!   
boybi: i wanna be angel mostly bc i wanna die  
jakeyD: R I C H   
gayer1: i will be Mark bc i'm all aloooooone   
playqueen: i wanna be mimi!!   
jennarolan: i can uhh   
jakeyD: rock paper scissors…?   
jennarolan: sure   
jakeyD: okay so jenna gets to be roger and i'll be Collins   
valentino: LETS DO TBIS SHIT

_shitty parents squad™_

imheere: wtf are y'all doing   
imheere: why are you all crying  
imheere: IS SOMEONE DEAD OH GOD   
imheere: oh yall are doing rent okay   
imheere: i'm guessing that you're at goodbye love due to the sobbing   
imheere: anyways i'm gonna just vent because hopefully i'll be fine by the time anyone sees this  
imheere: i just feel so bad because we’re all traumatized because of me  
imheere: it's my fault   
imheere: like….. i screwed up so badly and i don't deserve how good you guys treat me i fucked up so badly and you all should hate me for what i did  
imheere: i'm surprised i'm even still friends with michael because of what i did to him honestly i was a dick   
imheere: you're all just so kind and wonderful and i just   
imheere: feel guilty all the time   
imheere: brooke i broke your heart, i ruined my relationship with michael, i basically made you all take squips……. hhhhhjj   
imheere: i'm gonna go back to sleep……..

gayer1>>imheere

gayer1: jer baby i'm sorry   
gayer1: i love you so much i wish i could help you feel better   
gayer1: you mean so much to me i love you so much   
gayer1: i'm sorry i should've been a better friend   
imheere: it's not your fault   
imheere: i just….. i feel bad   
gayer1: want to cuddle? i have a weighted blanket if you want   
imheere: that would be nice….

boybi>>jennarolan

boybi: jenna? can i talk to you about something…?   
jennarolan: sure, what's up rich?  
boybi: it's uh   
boybi: a bit of a secret   
jennarolan: i won't tell anyone, a secret is a secret. cross my heart and hope to die if i tell, which i won't!   
boybi: okay so   
boybi: i think i like michael and jer as well   
boybi: i really wanna have a poly relationship with them and jake, because honestly i just, love them. i love the way they smile, and how michael laughs and when jeremy sings and he let me sleep on his shoulder, and when we had a piggyback race and we all fell into one big pile   
boybi: i'm a big puddle of emotional mess  
boybi: i just wanna be there for them all, it makes me so sad when they're sad  
jennarolan: rich hon you should talk to jake about this, if he feels the same you should talk to jer and michael about it. 

boybi: thanks jenna


	6. HOME OF CHALLENGE PISSING

_ don't fuckin snitch you hoes _

 

_ valentino added kropptop to the chat _

 

valentino: D U S T I N 

kropptop: C H L O E 

valentino: BROOKES BIRTHDAY PARTY PLANNING CHAT YOU CANT TELL HER 

kropptop: I WONT 

boybi: DUSTIN MY PAL MY DUDE MY BRO

kropptop: RICH MY MAN HOWS IT HANGING

kropptop: okay who's here

kropptop: i know chlo and rich r here 

gayer1: michael mell in the house

imheere: jeremy,  _ heere  _

jakeyD: oh my god jeremy no 

playqueen: me and jenna!

playqueen: it's christine btw<3 

kropptop: hi! okay so what r ya planning for her bday 

valentino: chill party just us nd brookey 

valentino: dustin i need ur opinipn 

valentino: well every1s onion really 

 

_ valentino sent an image _

 

valentino: should i get this ring??

valentino: there's also two others 

 

_ valentino sent two images  _

 

gayer1: i personally like the black one, but i feel the gold one that doesn't cover the stone is more Brooke style

playqueen: i like them all! i really like the choice of rose quartz…? love and shit 

jakeyD: holy shit christine swore 

playqueen: jfc jake 

kropptop: SHE DID IT AGAIN LMAO 

imheere: i think the third one, the one michael said 

valentino: okay thanks! this is gonna be awesome i hope she likes it 

jennarolan: i'm sure she’ll love it chlo! 

 

_ shitty parents squad™  _

 

playqueen: who else wants food 

getlohst: chrissy it's like three in the morning 

gayer1: i do?!?????? 

playqueen: sev elev? 

gayer1: i'll get my heelys 

getlohst: sweet baby jesus 

getlohst: this is going to end in disaster isn't it 

playqueen: 7/11 is open 24/7 so 

playqueen: it'll be fiiiiiiine 

getlohst: i can't believe u 2 

playqueen: u better believe it

gayer1: can't believe it's not butter

getlohst: oh my god

playqueen: i want coffee 

playqueen: 7/11 coffee 

playqueen: i'm gonna go to starbucks in the morning for iced coffee 

gayer1: sweet 

gayer1: SLUSHIES AND COFFEE AND CHOCOLATE LWTS GO CHRIS 

playqueen: YEET Y E E T MOTHERFUCKERS 

getlohst: please stay safe you guys 

playqueen: it's okay i have pepper spray in my bag!! also a swiss army knife 

gayer1: i uh have a lighter and that's it 

getlohst: oh dear god…… 

getlohst: its new york stay safe you two 

playqueen: we will!! it's not too far away

getlohst: alright, i'm gonna stay awake till you're back just to make sure you're safe 

gayer1: okay!! 

 

_ shitty parents squad™ _

 

gayer1: chris can throw a mean fuckin punch jesus christ 

getlohst: W H A T  H A P P E N E D

gayer1: uh some guy grabbed her ass and i think she broke his nose….. 

gayer1: she whipped around and punched him straight in the face and then pulled out the pepper spray and sprayed him 

gayer1: then we ran to 7/11 

getlohst: W H A T THE F U C K 

getlohst: CHRISTINE ARS YOU OKAY?!!!?!???????

playqueen: my knuckles are bleeding a lil but there's bandages and wrap in 7/11 

gayer1: yeet yeet

playqueen: i don't think that guy is coming after us again any time soon 

gayer1: i honestly am shooketj christine 

playqueen: i have 7 cousins and they're all dudes 

playqueen: i had to learn to fight and break up fights 

getlohst: sweet baby jesus……… 

gayer1: we’ll be back soon brooke dw!! 

getlohst: can yall bring me something like a doughnut or smth 

playqueen: totally 

getlohst: i am a stressed lesbean mother 

getlohst: like seriously don't get into anymore fights you two 

gayer1: i'll hold christine back dw 

playqueen: i sHOULD GET HAIRSPRAY

playqueen: TOAST THOSE BITCHES 

getlohst: christine no

playqueen: Christine Yes

getlohst: N O CHRISTINE 

playqueen: fiiiiine 

gayer1: you were quoting brooklyn nine nine werent u

playqueen: y u p

playqueen: okay lets go i want a slushie 

gayer1: samE 

getlohst: be back quick i'm not sleeping till uall are saf e 

gayer1: will do 

 

_ shitty parents squad™ _

 

imheere: we need 

imheere: a new chat name

jakeyD: home of challenge pissing

imheere: taking suggestions from anyone but jake

boybi: FUCK YOU BALTIMORE 

imheere: everyone but rich and jake

jennarolan: THATS RIGHT WE’LL FUCK HER 

imheere: okay i'm not taking suggestions at all 

gayer1: yall are weak 

imheere: oh lord 

 

gayer1 changed the chat name to “FUCK YOU BALTIMORE! IF YOU'RE DUMB ENOUGH TO BUY A CAR THIS WEEKEND, YOU'RE A DUMB ENOUGH SHMUTZ TO BIG BILL HELL'S CARS! BAD DEALS, CARS THAT BREAK DOWN, THIEVES! IF YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO FIND A BARGAIN AT BIG BILL'S, YOU CAN KISS MY ASS! IT'S YOUR BELIEF THAT YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID MOTHERFUCKER THAT YOU'LL FALL FOR THIS BULLSHIT GUARANTEED! IF YOU FIND A BETTER DEAL, YOU CAN SHOVE IT UP YOUR UGLY ASS, YOU HEARD US RIGHT, SHOVE IT UP YOUR UGLY ASS! BRING YOUR TRADE, BRING YOUR TITLE, BRING YOUR WIFE, WE'LL FUCK HER! THAT'S RIGHT WE'LL FUCK YOUR WIFE! BECAUSE AT BIG BILL HELL'S, YOU'RE FUCKED SIX WAYS TO SUNDAY! TAKE A HIKE TO BIG BILL HELL'S! HOME OF CHALLENGE PISSING, THAT'S RIGHT, CHALLENGE PISSING. HOW DOES IT WORK? IF YOU CAN PISS 6 FEET IN THE AIR STRAIGHT AND NOT GET WET, YOU GET NO DOWN PAYMENT. DON'T WAIT, DON'T DELAY, DON'T FUCK WITH US OR WE'LL RIP YOUR NUTS OFF! ONLY AT BIG BILL'S HELL, THE ONLY DEALER THAT TELLS YOU TO FUCK OFF. HURRY UP, ASSHOLE! THIS EVENT ENDS THE MINUTE YOU WRITE US A CHECK AND IT BETTER NOT BOUNCE OR YOU'RE A DEAD MOTHERFUCKER. GO TO HELL. BIG BILL HELL'S CARS, BALTIMORE'S FILTHIEST AND EXCLUSIVE HOME OF THE MEANEST SONS OF BITCHES IN THE STATE OF MARYLAND, GUARANTEED!!” 

 

_ imheere left the chat _

 

boybi: MICHAEL HOLY SHIT AKDJDKDNDN

jakeyD: i can't fuckin beloeve you did that michael 

jennarolan: wow…..

playqueen: wtf michael jesus christ

valentino: jesus christine 

getlohst: i can't believe jeremy left the chat bc of that kakdkdkcmdmjdkr 

gayer1: i should add him back shouldn't i

getlohst: oh probs 

 

_ gayer1 added imheere to the chat _

 

imheere: michael babe ily but wHY THE ACTUAL F U C K DID YOU DO THAT 

gayer1: mostly because i can

imheere: which of u heteros had management called because you connected your phone to a speaker and blasted big bill hells 

valentino: hakxnxmxmxmslkslwosnfkfnd 

imheere: C J L O W E 

valentino: I HAD TO IM SORDY JER

boybi: WHAT THE FUCK DID U CALL US

boybi: WE ARE NO HETEROS 

 

gayer1 changed the chat name to “we are no heteros” 

 

boybi: i am Honoured michael thank u 

gayer1: np rich my dude my guy my man my bro 

boybi: that's gay michael

gayer1: my name

boybi: what

gayer: point and case

gayer1: g a y e r 1 

boybi: IM BI AND READY TO D I E

getlohst: i'd say same but 

getlohst: i am a Lesbian whoop whoop

jennarolan: leabeab club 

imheere: one question @ mikey 

gayer1: sup

imheere: did you copy and paste that

gayer1: nah i have it memorized 

imheere: jesus christ

valentino: whooooooooppopopppppp who wants to go to the pool 

boybi: M E I HAVE MY BINDER FOR SWIMMING 

gayer1: i have mine too but i'm not a fan of swimming 

jakeyD: i'm sure it's fine michael, besides all the noise we’d make with us screaming but and laughing would make anyone else leave 

gayer1: i just have so many scars they're gross and ugly 

getlohst: michael scars aren't ugly, they're reminders of where you've been and what you've gotten through. you shouldn't feel ashamed when you look at them, you should be proud of what you've made it through and haven't completely given up on, okay?

gayer1: that made me cry 

gayer1: thank you brooke 

imheere: i'll kiss all ur scars they make u you 

jennarolan: and stretch marks are like tiger stripes! 

playqueen: scars make you beautiful 

boybi: dude we’re trans & scar buddies!!!!! 

gayer1: yeah, thanks so much you guys, i'll go grab my binder<3

imheere: PIGGYBACK RACES IN THE POOL 

valentino: LETS DO IT 

jakeyD: W H O O P LETS GO POOL VOLLEYBALL IM GONNA EAT A SPORTS BALL

jennarolan: a sports ball

playqueen: which sports ball

jakeyD: A

jakeyD: L

jakeyD: L 

getlohst: someone have 911 on speed dial in case 

jakeyD: F I N A L L Y THE SWEET EMBRAXE OF D E A T H

boybi: JAKE N O NO DEATH 

gayer1: fuckin mood jake

valentino: L E T S GO I HAVE A CUTE NEW BIKINI 

getlohst: i 

gayer1: brooke u uselsss lesbian 

getlohst: M I C H A EL ME L L 

jakeyD: okay lets go to the fuckin pool yall

 

_ we are no heteros _

 

jakeyD: okay who keeps fucking air dropping me memes 

gayer1: totally not me

jakeyD: michael why

 

getlohst>>imheere

 

getlohst: CHLOE IS SO HOT H E L P

getlohst: I AM A USELESS LESBIAN I CANT STOP LOOKING AT HER JEREMY H E L P

imheere: oh my god just ask her out

getlohst: she's straight tho right

getlohst: besides she probably doesn't like me lmao

imheere: you can never be sure brookey 

imheere: also like can i tell u about somethin ???? 

getlohst: yeah totally what's up dude

imheere: so uh i think i like jake n rich as well 

getlohst: huh 

imheere: i'm dying 

getlohst: gay crisises

imheere: what do i do agghhhhdjdndnfn

getlohst: talk to michael

imheere: go talk to michael you said 

imheere: it'll be easy you said

getlohst: now is not time for memes jeremy talk to your boyfriend

imheere: practice whatcha preach 

getlohst: i'll try, ill wait till after my birthday 

 

_ don't fucking snitch you hoes _

 

kropptop: okay so wtf did i miss not signing up for the play in curious

boybi: u honestly wouldn't believe us if we said 

kropptop: dude some guy tried to sell me a pill in payless shoes i think i'll believe u 

boybi: wait what 

kropptop: yeah the one in the mall,,, 

boybi: it's about that fucking pill it's a supercomputer and me and jeremy had one and then i accidentally burned jakes house down and michael was in the bathroom and he got out before the fire was too bad and then jersmy’s squip squipped the eight of us (well us and brooke but she's not here) and michael got them to all shut off and now everyone thinks we were doing ecstasy 

kropptop: i was at the party so i remember the fire but damn i didnt know what happened thats some wild shit are you guys okay 

jakeyD: for the most part we are yea

imheere: yeah it was kinda bad

valentino: whoop

gayer1: it was p bad but yeah you missed out on wild shit

kropptop: wow,,,,,,,, 

kropptop: also bc im dumb and gay what day is brookes birthday 

valelntino: next friday u nerd 

kropptop: okay cool ill be there

kropptop: is it a pj party because i have this really fucking cool onesie

playqueen: PJ PARFTY PJ PARTY 

valentino: sure why tf not 

gayer1: y e e t y e e t 


	7. damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god i'm sorry this took me so long school started and i hate it sm

gayer1>>imheere

gayer1: hey jer i uh  
gayer1: i have smth to tell you  
imheere: okay?   
imheere: it isn't bad right you're not breaking up with me oh god please don't break up with me   
gayer1: no nonno!   
gayer1: i'm not breaking up with you  
imheere: shit so i started crying for no reason   
gayer1: i can come for cuddles in a little bit baby  
imheere: please….  
gayer1: it's about rich and jake  
imheere: uhhhhhhhh  
imheere: in what kinda context?  
gayer1: okay so, you remember the day we went out for lunch with them? and rich spilt fries everywhere?   
imheere: yeah, that was a good day  
gayer1: so uh, i like both of them  
gayer1: as in i wanna be in a relationship with them  
gayer1: a poly relationship  
gayer1: because i really love you and i love the two of them as well  
imheere: oh thank god and here i thought you were gonna break up with me!   
gayer1: uh wha   
imheere: i like them too, i told brooke about it the other day   
gayer1: o h  
gayer1: sweet   
gayer1: now we just   
imheere: have to tell them  
gayer1: yeah……

_we are no heteros_

jakeyD: what the fuck is up memers   
boybi: i want coffee  
getlohst: covfefe   
boybi: w h y   
getlohst: we’re checking out at like four right?   
valentino: yup, two hours to get back and we can stop for dinner along th way   
valentino: this gives us extra time for shopping   
playqueen: sweet!   
jennarolan: chrissy you wanna go check out some of the theatres? i wanna go see the Wicked one   
playqueen: Y E S   
jennarolan: that was fast  
playqueen: yeet  
jakeyD: i just wanna like  
jakeyD: r u n  
boybi: RACE U   
gayer1: lets see who gets hurt first  
boybi: s h h s h  
imheere: it's already noon, and we all have to pack so that'll be like   
imheere: uhhh   
imheere: another hour  
imheere: so we have technically three hours  
gayer1: let's just walk around and do things we see that we wanna do   
imheere: mkay!   
valentino: we should meet up for lunch somewhere   
valentino: me nd brooke are going shopping more  
getlohst: WHOOP  
valentino: we should go to that jewelry shop that we saw the other day, i saw a really pretty ring in there  
jakeyD: alright so we’re all heading out see y'all back here later  
boybi: let's do this shit  
jennarolan: LETS GO CHRISSY   
playqueen: watch out nyc here come the ace qpps  
imheere: i feel left out :((  
playqueen: we can have a qpp date soon jer <3  
imheere: mkay   
gayer1: LETS GO FIGHT SOME HOMOPHOBES AND RACISTS   
boybi: AND TRANSPHOBES   
imheere: let's just chill for right now i'm tired   
gayer1: sounds good baby   
boybi: gaaaaayyyyy  
gayer1: rich you have a boyfriend   
boybi: so do u   
jakeyD: uh okay  
jakeyD: richy answer ur dms even though i'm like right across from u   
boybi: k!

jakeyD>>boybi

jakeyD: rich i gotta tell you smth  
jakeyD: babe  
jakeyD: riiiiiiichhhhhhhhhh   
jakeyD: rich are you playing candy crush again  
boybi: yo jakey d  
jakeyD: yo richy g  
boybi: so what were u gonna say??  
jakeyD: uh okay  
jakeyD: i may or may not have huge crushes on michael and jeremy   
jakeyD: and i still love you  
jakeyD: i wanna   
jakeyD: be there for all three of you and love and support you  
jakeyD: i wanna date all of you  
boybi: so polyamory?   
jakeyD: yeah!  
boybi: man same!!!!   
boybi: i've liked them for a while   
jakeyD: soooooo now all we have to do is tell them about it  
boybi: r i g h t,,,,   
boybi: after the party??  
jakeyD: yup sounds good   
jakeyD: also no promises that i might not accidentally kiss one of them if i'm drunk  
boybi: bitch same the fuck  
jakeyD: akxkosndkzndjd   
jakeyD: you're such a meme rich  
boybi: u know it

_playqueen added jennarolan, valentino and getlohst to the chat_   
_playqueen named the chat “girl squad”_

playqueen: okay first order of business  
playqueen: we should make a shared instagram for instagram modelling pics   
valentino: hell fucking yes   
valentino: why are michael and jeremy looking at rich and jake like that  
valentino: it's the same look michael would give jeremy when he was crushing on him majorly  
getlohst: uh well   
getlohst: idk if i should tell you guys this bc jeremy told me this in confidence   
valentino: s p i l l  
jennarolan: huh?  
playqueen: oh god don't tell me jeremy and michael are in the same boat  
getlohst: whaddya mean  
playqueen: those two have raging crushes on jake and rich don't they  
jennarolan: rich likes them too????  
valentino: so does jake  
getlohst: oh my god those boys  
playqueen: operation hook them up?  
jennarolan: operation is a go  
valentino: FRIDAY   
valentino: we have a till friday bc if they don't get their shit together i will cry  
getlohst: they're oblivious   
getlohst: they need to tell eachother  
playqueen: mmmmmhmmmmm   
playqueen: i feel like i should add them all to one chat and then leave   
getlohst: good plan chrissy   
playqueen: why thank you brookey

_playqueen added boybi, gayer1, jakeyD and imheere to the chat_   
_playqueen named the chat “boi squad”_

playqueen: okay yall this is ur boi chat   
playqueen: hasta la later

playqueen has left the chat

boybi: well that was a dramatic entrance   
gayer1: totally christine   
imheere: im confused why is this a chat  
jakeyD: who knows   
jakeyD: we should pack our stuff up into ur car michael  
gayer1: oh yeah   
gayer1: right   
imheere: i don't wanna leave yet  
imheere: but also i wanna go home  
boybi: i'll keep it quiet on the way home  
boybi: we can both nap   
gayer1: that's adorable  
gayer1: anyways yeah, let's get one of those roller luggage things bc we have a lot of stuff   
jakeyD: rich i can already tell what you're thinking  
jakeyD: no  
boybi: Y E S IM DOING IT  
jakeyD: oh god   
imheere: ??????  
imheere: oh god he's gonna ride on the luggage thing isn't he  
jakeyD: yup  
jakeyD: this is going to be beautiful   
gayer1: i'm so recording this   
boybi: PUT IT ON YOUTUBE  
imheere: short angry bi boy runs through a hotel on a luggage cart, falls off and breaks his nose  
boybi: IS RHAT BEST OR WORST CASW SENARIO   
gayer1: who knows  
jakeyD: don't break anything please  
gayer1: yeah it's america healthcare is too expensive   
imheere: IENXMDMXKSNZKXKMSND

_we are no heteros_

playqueen: WTF HAPPENED TO RICH  
getlohst: R I C H WHY DO YOU HAVE A BLACK EYE  
boybi: uhhhhhh  
getlohst: I AM A STRESSED LESBIAN MOTHER RICH  
boybi: i may have rode the luggage cart down the hallway and fell off   
boybi: i hit the doorknob of our room  
boybi: so boom  
boybi: black eye  
jakeyD: it was beautiful   
valentino: you guys are disasters  
gayer1: speak 4 urself   
gayer1: i'm gay and ride heelies and a razor scooter everywhere i am not a disaster  
boybi: then what are you  
gayer1: a gay fuckingg disaster  
gayer1: that's what i am rich  
getlohst: mood

 


	8. WHOS READY FOR BROOKES BIRTHDAY PARTY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to write how brooke's party went in between what i wrote that would be super cool and i'd be honoured!

we are no heteros

valentino: brookey!!!!!   
valentino: you should come over   
getlohst: okay!   
valentino: bring a onesie!! sleepover!!!!   
getlohst: chloe what are you planning   
valentino: NOTHING   
getlohst: you're bad at keeping secrets   
valentino: nothing is a secret i just wanna hang out with my bestie!!!!!   
boybi: chloe you never use that many exclamation marks wtf   
getlohst: anyways i can be there in like 20 mins   
valentino: okay!! 

don't fucking snitch you hoes

valentino: SHES O N HER W A Y   
valentino: AAAAAHAHHHHH  
gayer1: calm down,,,,   
kropptop: IM PARTY READY YALLLLLL  
valentino: dustin oh god  
boybi: DUSTY S A M E   
jakeyD: i haVE THE BOOZE   
jakeyD: WHOS READY FOR A BIRTHDAY PARTYYYY  
valentino: LETS DO THIS SHIT   
jennarolan: mood  
boybi: mood   
jennarolan: stop stealing my moods rich   
jennarolan: u mood stealing fiend  
boybi: oh y e a h??  
boybi: top this one then  
boybi: B O O D  
playqueen: jesus christ guys hide!! she's gonna be here soon!!   
valentino: SHES RIGHT ILL BE IN YHE LIVING ROOM GET DOWNSTAIRS FUCKONG DUSTIN GET OFF THE FRIDGE HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE  
kropptop: skill and talent   
imheere: aaaaaand he fell off   
jakeyD: i got this dw   
boybi: oh my god look at my boyfriends arms,,,,,,,   
gayer1: damn   
valentino: DOWNSTAIRS PEOPLE SHES IN THE DRIVEWAYYY

we are no heteros 

getlohst: holy shit where did  
getlohst: jake n jer go  
boybi: idk but michael is warm nf cuddly  
gayer1: jer went?? to pee???  
jakeyD: yyyyyiuoooooo   
jakeyD: yyyyyooooooo***  
imheere: uH MICHAEL ND RICH WE NEED TO TALK   
gayer1: oh sweet jesus  
boybi: oh gods  
valentino: whaaats whatdss happeningnh   
getlohst: chlo ur druuuuunk   
valentino: sO R U   
valentino: SHIT I DIDNT GIVE U UR PRESSMT ILL DO IT IN THE MORNIGNG WHAM IM SOBETTYR  
boybi: where tf are jeremy and jake where'd they go  
imheere: wete in the bedteem  
imheere: guest bedroom  
gayer1: mkay   
boybi: michael carry me  
gayer1: rich illdrop u on ur ass  
boybi: d O N O T  
gayer1: IMMA DO IT  
playqueen: you guys are so weird  
jennarolan: yeah agreed  
valentino: waiit wheredwdistin go  
playqueen: i think he's hugging ur cat   
valentino: BICH OLIVEIS MINE HOE  
getlohst: and there goes chlo   
jennarolan: it's really funny to see her drunkenly run in a onesie   
valentino: O L I V E  
playqueen: is she seriously stopping to text   
valentino: N O 

boi squad 

gayer1: so,,  
gayer1: i’d say this out loud but it's too quiet and awkward  
gayer1: we all like each other  
gayer1: and want to be in a polyamourus relationship  
boybi: ur drunk bow r u typign so aell  
jakeyD: can i kiss u michae l   
jakeyD: i kissed jer earlierrer   
gayer1: mhm!!!!  
boybi: IM KISSING JERR THHEN   
imheere: hell yes  
gayer1: guys would chloe mind if we pAzwz out on the spare bed   
jakeyD: wh prolu nah   
imheere: good i'm tired  
imheere: thank god for auto correct  
boybi: we should   
boybi: sleep and also wait to tell the girls   
imheere: yeah  
jakeyD: next week?  
gayer1: yeah

we are no heteros

getlohst: OKAY MOW WHERE DID ALL THE BOYS GO  
jennarolan: they're asleep in a pile in chloe's spare bedroom  
valentino: GODDAMNNIT   
valentino: wait i told jake he could need it if he ever used to   
valentino: F U CK   
playqueen: AIRMATTRESSES!!!!!  
valentino: Y E S  
valentino: dustin’s pAssed out on a couch somehwere   
valentino: we should dde hume to thscart tomrooerc   
jennarolan: yall oh my god  
jennarolan: seruously chlo how much have you had to drink  
valentino: uh  
valentino: yes  
getlohst: chloooooeeeeeeeee   
getlohst: c u d d l e s  
playqueen: wonder what the bois are up to   
playqueen: and yall are asleep  
playqueen: i had a dream my life would be so different from this hell im living, so different now from what it is   
playqueen: wAIT IS DUSTIN SINGING TOO   
playqueen: TIME TO GO DRUNKSNLU SING NEWSIES WITH DUSTIN AND ANY OTHER MUSICAL HE SHOULD JOIN THE PLAY 

we are no heteros 

valentino: i have such a bsd headache fuck   
valentino: am i the only one up  
imheere: no  
valentino: jeremy where the fuck are you  
imheere: your kitchen  
imheere: i'm making pancakes  
valentino: what r u doing in my kitchen  
valentino: oh okay cool  
valentino: coffee??  
imheere: i have two coffee makers brewing and u have the tasimo   
valentino: god bless u jeremy   
valentino: i'm gonna like come lay on your shoulder and eat pancakes as u make them  
valentino: chocolate chip???  
imheere: chocolate chip  
valentino: yiiissssssssssss  
getlohst: ch loe whydya have a small black box on the table   
valentino: FUCK  
getlohst: ????????  
valentino: come to the kitchen   
getlohst: mkay   
imheere: chloe u better get that ring   
getlohst: ???????????????  
valentino: gimmie three minutes brookie it'll make sense 

~~

“I'm back!” Chloe’s hair was tied up in a sloppy bun, and she came sliding back into the kitchen with a box in her hand. Brooke was leaning against the counter beside Jeremy, and she giggled at the way Chloe slid across her kitchen’s floor.   
“So what's the ring for?” Brooke tilted her head curiously, she knew the  
“I'm going to go wake up everyone else, you two can, well, Chloe do your thing.”  
“You got it!” She took a deep breath and smiled back at Jeremy when he left the room, before turning back to Brooke, and taking another breath. She was still slightly drunk. “So Brooke, I know we fought last month, and you’ve been with me through thick and thin and you're my best friend, you mean the world to me. We’ve known each other for ten years or so, and I finally got the courage to ask you this. It took me time to realize. I just looked at your eyes when you smiled over coffee, and the way your face lit up, I knew I was in love. So,” Chloe couldn't think straight, the only thing she could focus on was making sure she finished what she was saying, before she got down on one knee and opened the box, showing Brooke the rose quartz ring she had bought for her. “Would you go on a date with me?” Chloe was staring at the ground. She was so nervous she felt sick- that may have also been the hangover, or both.  
“Of course! Yes, a million times yes!” Brooke grabbed Chloe’s arm and pulled her up, kissing her softly, and hugging her tightly. Both of them were grinning, and Brooke started to giggle, and that made Chloe laugh. Chloe took the ring and slipped it onto Brooke’s hand, noticing the way the soft pink matched her nails.   
“I love you Chloe Marie Valentine!”  
“I love you too Brooke Isabelle Lohst!”   
“Well, you finally did it huh?”  
“Way to ruin the moment Jake!”  
“Oh! Jake! Morning!”   
“Do I smell pancakes?”  
“Riiiiich!”


End file.
